youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BuzzFeedVideo
BuzzFeedVideo is the main YouTube channel for Internet news media company BuzzFeed. As of January 2018, the main Buzzfeed channel has over 14 million subscribers and nearly 11 billion total views from over 4,500 videos uploaded. Critically bashed for their "cringy" content as well as acclaimed for their content, Buzzfeed's channels stands as some of YouTube's most viewed and subscribed of all time, their channels combined having tens of millions of subscribers and tens of billions of views between them. About BuzzFeed was founded by Jonah Peretti & John S. Johnson III in 2006 in New York City as a viral lab, focusing on tracking viral content. Prior to establishing BuzzFeed, Peretti experimented with contagious media as Director of R&D and the OpenLab at Eyebeam, Johnson’s New York City-based art and technology non-profit. The company has grown into a global media and technology company providing coverage on a variety of topics including politics, DIY, animals and business. In late 2011, Ben Smith of Politico was hired as Editor-in-Chief, in a move to expand the site into serious journalism, long-form and reportage while maintaining its popular fun and entertainment-oriented content. BuzzFeed Channels BuzzfeedVideo The flagship channel that produces original content. Boldly Formerly known as BuzzFeedYellow, Shares videos that are "fun, inspiring, interesting videos from the BuzzFeed crew". Series from "Boldly" include "Keith Investigates", where Keith Habersberger of BuzzFeed Motion Pictures staff conducts his own research through interviews with co-workers and locals about pop culture topics or slang such as "What is On Fleek?" and "What Does Basic Mean?". "But I'm Not..." series offers a number of videos where people of a certain gender, sexuality, race or background reject stereotypes they have been identified with like "I'm Latino, but I'm not..." and "I'm Trans, But I'm not...". Some of the videos they post seem condescending to white people, men, and heterosexuals and tends to push radical feminist/SJW agenda. Now, as "Boldly", they mostly create videos targeted to the female audience, and runs the "Ladylike" series (that has a separate channel), where they try beauty products, fashion trends, or feminine activities, and "Adult Sh*t", where women discuss feminine topics. BuzzFeedViolet Has "short, relatable videos that are totally you" and is "the good kind of awkward" Instead of organizing their series by topic like "BuzzFeedYellow", "BuzzFeedViolet" series are organized by character. For example, "Zack and Justin" series features Zack Evans and Justin Tan of BuzzfeedVideo Staff. "Sara" features Sara Rubin, video producer at BuzzFeedVideo. BuzzFeedBlue Offers "bite-size knowledge for a big world" through "new facts, hacks, and how-to videos"38 including taste tests of "Spicy food Around The World". They mostly create about their employees trying stuff, and sometimes gameplay videos. It runs the "BuzzFeed Unsolved" series, where they discuss the mysteries of murders, disappearances, and paranormal activities, and "Worth It" series, where they test items or food from the cheapest to ideal price to the expensive ones and determine what they think it's the best. Tasty A BuzzFeed division that produces and shares content related to comfort food. BuzzFeed Celeb Formerly known as BuzzFeedPop, Offers the same content as BuzzFeedVideo, but with celebrities. BuzzFeed Nifty Features DIY videos, life hacks, tips, and facts. BuzzFeed India The channel of BuzzFeed's Indian diversion. Creates videos that have Indian-based humor, food, and stuff. Pero Like The BuzzFeed channel dedicated to the Latinos. Creates videos that have Latino-based humor, food, and stuff. Buzzfeed News News from Buzzfeed. de:BuzzFeed Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views